Juegos de niñas
by RedLemons
Summary: Lucy siente por primera vez a su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. Mi primer intento de LucyxCaspian. Terminado.
1. Ingenuidad

/Flashback/

_Era un día bastante tranquilo en comparación a los anteriores... y Caspian se tomó un descanso junto a Lucy, en el pastizal._

_No era nada inusual verlos charlando durante largos ratos._

_Él era tan alegre, era amable, sensible, era su héroe... benevolo y valiente, pero tan humilde._

_- Oye, Caspian... -Preguntó Lucy mirándolo con timidez._

_- ¿Sí, Lu? -Respondió con calma._

_- ¿Vas a casarte algún día? -Al escuchar esto, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Caspian._

_- Pues sí, si encuentro a la chica adecuada. -Dijo. -¿Tú planeas casarte?_

_- Si encuentro al hombre indicado. -Dijo ella sonriente._

_- Pues más le vale cuidarte. Y si te daña, sólo me tienes que avisar... -Aconsejó él. _

_Lucy sonreía a más no poder, "¿Y qué tal si ese hombre eres tú?" Pensó divertida._

_Otros días, Lucy era quien le servía la comida, o quien le ayudaba con algunas tareas sencillas._

_Pero era tal la felicidad de estar aunque sea un minuto con su Caspian, que no se daba cuenta de las horas que él pasaba con Susan, saliendo de paseo o charlando a media noche..._

/Fin del flashback/

"_Son cosas de niñas_"… Esas cuatro palabras... Malditas cuatro palabras, retumbaban en la cabeza de Lucy, la _joven_ Lucy.

Se encontraba acurrucada, en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Beruna. Las voces en su mente no se callaban, y sus ojos enrojecidos ya le ardían demasiado. Sus manos no eran suficientes como para atrapar tantas lagrimas. Era la primera vez que sentía a su corazón partirse en _mil pedazos_...

Su dolor empeoraba al recordar su rostro, _su cabello_, de un castaño oscuro, _sus ojos_ negros, su cuerpo de... _hombre_.

Eso era él, un hombre... y ella sólo una niña. Esperen. **¡Ella ya no era una niña!** Pero nadie parecía entenderlo. Sus mejillas enrojecían de ira.

/Flashback/

_Grandes banquetes y bailes se realizaron en Beruna. Y el amor que Lucy sentía ya no podía ser contenido._

_Una de las tantas noches, luego de la cena, empezaron el baile, pero Lucy aprovechó la distracción de sus hermanos y le pidió un momento a solas a Caspian en el jardín._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Lu? ¿Todo en orden? -Preguntó, siempre tan atento._

_- Caspian... -Comenzó ella, sonrojada. -Yo..._

_- Tú... -Dijo él, para que continuara._

_- Me enamoré de tí. -Dijo con rapidez._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de mí? -Repitió él confundido._

_- Sí, me gustas... -Dijo ella con naturalidad._

_- Lu... creo que... estás confundida. -Dijo el muchacho._

_- No, estoy segura. -Sonrió ella._

_- ¡Caspian! ¡Lu! -Llamó Edmund desde la puerta. -¡Vengan!_

_- Bueno… Es mejor que vayamos. -Dijo Caspian, mirando el suelo._

_Lucy asintió con inocencia. Que él no le haya dicho que ella era la mujer de sus sueños y la haya besado no significaba que él no la quería, ¿Verdad?_

_Ambos entraron al salón y no volvieron a tener comunicación, pero Caspian parecía estar muy preocupado por algo._

_Alrededor de dos días pasaron, y Lucy se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hablarle... Y Caspian tampoco se acercó a ella._

_(…)_

_- Es extraño. Me dijo que se ha enamorado de mí. -Comentó Caspian._

_- ¿Y? -Sonrió Susan._

_- Lo dijo enserio. -Respondió él._

_- Vamos, Caspian, sabes que sólo son cosas de niñas, ya se le pasará. -Repuso ella._

_Lucy, que se escondía entre los arbustos, rompió en llanto al oír esta conversación, ¡No podía soportarlo!_

_Sin que nadie la oyera, regresó a Beruna y se encerró en una de las habitaciones más altas y lejanas que había._

/Fin del flashback/

Maldijo y juró jamás volver a espiar conversaciones ajenas. ¡Su hermana! Tan compañera que siempre había sido… ¿Quién era ella para decir que su amor por Caspian, eran "cosas de niñas"? ¿Cómo podía quitarle así el valor a sus sentimientos?

Pasaron horas, y ni siquiera el mismísimo Caspian pudo hacer que Lucy salga de esa habitación.

Juró, también, no volver a enamorarse.


	2. Lucy Pevensie Mi pecado CaspianPOV

Ahí me encontraba yo, golpeando la puerta de Lucy... Podía oírla llorar, y no entendía por qué... pero lo imaginaba.

Llevaba horas ahí dentro, y respondía agresivamente a cualquier cosa que le diga. Pero no iba a rendirme. Me senté a esperar allí mismo, en el suelo.

Era extraño, muy extraño, que Lucy se comportara así. Siempre fue una niña muy alegre... hmm, ¿Dije niña? Bueno, quizás ya no sea una niña...

Y lo que más atormentado me tuvo, fue su confesión. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, y que estaba muy segura de ello.

Aquello me causó gran ternura... el brillo en sus ojos era encantador, pero no supe responder. Sólo evadí la situación como un cobarde.

Quizás me preocupaba nuestra diferencia de edad... no era tanta, pero era suficiente. Peter me mataría... Y creo que Susan también.

No ha sucedido nada entre nosotros, pero... siento que de alguna forma siempre fuímos muy cercanos y puede haber entendido mal cosas.. No es que Susan no me guste pero... no lo sé.

De la nada, la puerta se abrió detrás de mí. Me puse de pie y ví a Lucy.

- Al fin. -Dije sonriéndole.

- ¿Por qué insistes? -Preguntó ella con frialdad.

- Quiero saber qué te sucede. -Dije serio.

Ella ni siquiera me miró, entró a la habitación de nuevo, pero sin cerrar la puerta, lo que me hacía pensar que quería que entrara.

Así lo hice y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Me acerqué a ella, que estaba sentada junto a la ventana.

- Lu, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan mal? -Intenté razonar con ella.

- Y aún me lo preguntas. Tú sabes lo que pasó. -Dijo, aún sin mirarme.

- No, de verdad no lo sé. -Fingí, y me sentí cruel por unos segundos. Ella soltó un suspiro.

- Te burlaste de mí. -Dijo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? -Realmente estaba desconcertado esta vez.

- Me evadiste cuando te dije algo que era importante para mí. Y oí a Susan decir que mis sentimientos eran cosas de niñas. -Dijo, y volvió a desesperar. -¡Yo no soy una niña!

- Lu, cálmate. -Dije y aunque ella no me lo hubiera permitido, la abracé. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí. -Que Susan haya dicho eso, no quiere decir que yo lo piense. Sé que no eres una niña. -Repuse.

- Pero... me evadiste. -Dijo con suavidad. Estaba más tranquila.

- Lu, míralo así... ¿Qué haría Peter si se enterara de que yo... estoy enamorado de tí? -Le expliqué, sin estar muy seguro de que lo que decía era verdad.

- Y tú... ¿Estás enamorado de mí? -Dijo y movió su cabeza hacia mí, pero seguía sin poder verme. Yo no respondí.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, ella se puso frente a mí para mirarme a la cara, y nuevamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Entonces? -Dijo con su voz quebrada.

La miré a los ojos... y no me contuve máé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Al diablo la edad, al diablo Peter.

Noté su nerviosismo, y su sorpresa, pero pronto se aferró a mí, y continuó besándome. Acaricié su rostro, casi con brutalidad.

Poco a poco, fue abriendo su boca, y nuestros dientes chocaron... pero ambos sonreímos, sin dejar de besarnos, y con la misma pasión.

- Caspian... -Susurró al separarnos, y la miré.

- Lu... no digas nada. -Dije antes de que ella hablara, y nuevamente su boca era mía.

Me sentí algo culpable y salvaje por invadir así su boca, por morder así sus labios, por permitirme poseerla así. Pero ella no se oponía, es más, me invitaba a hacerlo.

Suavemente fuí empujándola hacia la pared, en donde ella se deslizó al suelo. La seguí, y luego de que alborotara mi cabello, bajó sus manos para comenzar a desprender mi ropa...

Estaba cegado, completamente, sin saber lo que sucedía, pero yo también desprendí su vestido, que muy pronto estuvo enrollado con mi camisa, a un metro de nosotros.

En ningún momento dejé de besarla. Adorné su cuello y su pecho con mis besos, cuando descanzaba de su boca. Mis brazos la rodeaban, y sus uñas se clavaban con suavidad en mi espalda...

Decía mi nombre con suavidad, reiteradas veces... yo apenas creía lo que estaba haciendo...

Una vez que todo acabó, la abracé, y ella me sonrió.

Tomamos nuestras ropas en silencio, nos vestimos, y yo me senté nuevamente en el borde de la ventana, en donde ella había estado hacía un rato.

- ¿Por qué tan serio? -Preguntó ella, aún acomodándose el vestido.

- No es nada. -Mentí. -Lu, ¿Esto... queda entre nosotros, verdad?

Ella salió del cuarto sin responder. Y yo no pude sentirme más aterrorizado.


	3. Extra: Lo que pasó después Final

Realmente no sabía qué iba a ser de mí, y todo dependía de Lucy. La seguí, y tomándola por los hombros, pregunté de nuevo.

- ¿Quedará entre nosotros?

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? -Preguntó con inocencia.

- Sí, Lucy. -Dije con seguridad.

- ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo? -Volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, Lucy, pero... -Ni siquiera yo tenía idea de por qué evitaba así enfrentarme a Peter.

- No me amas. -Dijo, mirandome con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Sí, si te amo. -Dije algo fastidiado.

- ¡Entonces tú sabrás qué hacer! -Dijo molesta y se alejó de mí.

Me quedé allí, parado, con una expresión boba en mi rostro. Pasé las siguientes horas encerrado en mi habitación meditando.

¿Por qué temía tanto de lo que Peter piense? Edmund no sería gran problema. Y Susan... se sentirá herida...

- ¡Agh! -Me quejé tapándome la cara con las manos. -¡Al diablo con todo esto! -Dije, decidido a seguir aquello que mi corazón me decía.

Salí de la habitación y fuí a buscar a Peter, Edmund, Susan y Lucy. Quise que todos estuvieran presentes, pero mi gran reto era Peter.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cas? -Dijo el rubio con calma, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa. -Estás algo pálido.

- Sí, hm... escucha, Peter. -Dije con firmeza. -Yo... estoy enamorado de tu hermana, y quiero que sea mi esposa.

- ¿Quieres casarte con Susan? -Dijo arqueando las cejas, mostrando sus celos.

- No, no con Susan... con Lucy. -Dije mirándolo fijo.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento.

Edmund soltó una risita, como si se tratase de una broma. Susan quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos. Lucy soltó una sonrisa. Peter no dudó en darme un puñetazo en medio del ojo.

- ¿¡Quieres casarte con mi hermana! ¿Mi hermana menor? -Dijo con furia.

- ¡Sí! Y aunque no sea lo que tú quieres, lo haré si es lo que ella quiere. -Dije demostrando seguridad, tocándome el ojo golpeado.

Peter me miró unos segundos, eternos segundos. Y soltó un quejido.

- Si la haces sufrir alguna vez, por muy mínimo que sea, acabaré contigo. -Dijo.

- Puedes estar tranquilo. -Dije, aún con la mano cubriendo mi ojo.

Peter desapareció del cuarto, Susan no dijo ni una palabra y se encerró en su cuarto... creo que estará bien...

Edmund se acercó y estrechó su mano conmigo.

- Yo estaré con Peter cuando sea hora de acabarte si haces sufrir a mi hermana. -Dijo, y se alejó despreocupado.

Lucy, que era la única en el cuarto conmigo, se acercó.

- Sí me amas. -Dijo con alegría, mientras me abrazaba. -Ven, tenemos que curar ese ojo.


End file.
